Meet Sirius Pax
by Sirius Pax
Summary: When Sirius Pax is accidentally found, it's when Ratchet decides to use synthetic energon. friendships are formed, family is found, and love comes to life. Rated T for Cybertronian cussing.
1. the discovery

Meet Sirius Pax

The discovery

When Sirius Pax, a 12 year old girl that never met her father and is an orphan with strange powers, is captured by Knock Out and Breakdown she gets rescued by the Autobots. Ratchet is the real savior of her though and she becomes very fond of him and he becomes fond of her. When Ratchet overdoses on his synthetic energon, he brings Sirius with him out to the battlefield and she realizes that he cares about her and that she could be the only thing to keep Ratchet alive. When Ratchet comes back through the ground bridge before Bulk' can go through Sirius hops in and goes with him to the location of Megatron to make sure he stays safe. Will Sirius have to use her powers to help herself and Ratchet? Is it just the synthetic energon that makes Ratchet become fond of Sirius? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius.

Sirius was in her favorite cave in all of Jasper admiring the big, blue crystal that she had found with her headphones around her neck, hooked up to her video player, and was listening to _**Mr. saxobeat**_. Sirius was an orphan at the age of 12 but was extremely intelligent.

She loved science, especially astronomy. Sirius had every piece of technology as well. All of a sudden Sirius was picked up and she turned her head to see a big red robot with red eyes. It was Knock Out. "Look what we have here Breakdown, a human. Megatron might enjoy using it for target practice."

The robot named Breakdown nodded and said, "Indeed, Knock Out." and Sirius figured out that they were aliens. The alien named Knock Out transformed around her and she started to scream her head off. "Shut up!" Knock Out said and she obeyed and started to rummage through her bag.

"You could be of use to me." Knock Out said romantically and Sirius hit her head against the window, she was not going to be a robot's love. They started to drive and Sirius turned around and saw that robots like the ones she was with were coming out of a portal, but they had weapons pointed at her and the robots she was with!

"Are they on your side… or no?" Sirius asked and pointed towards the other robots while looking at the steering wheel. "They are the ones that wish for no one to rule, but for freedom of all sentient beings." Knock Out replied and Sirius started to scream her head off again so that the other robots could save her.

"Autobots, do not fire, Knock Out has a human." Optimus ordered as Knock Out said, "Shut up, human!" Sirius quickly opened the door of Knock Out's and jumped onto the hood with her bag and looked back at the 'bots behind Knock Out and Breakdown. She waved while smiling and looked back at Knock Out.

"Get off of me!" Knock Out said and spun backwards to where he was driving backwards and Sirius had her back faced to the Autobots. Sirius stared at him and started to glow and Knock Out screamed like a little girl, scared.

Sirius jumped into the air and waved at the 'bots as she was upside down and transformed into a griffin, not the ones with bird heads but ones that have a lion body and just bird wings, and flew above Knock Out as he drove! Sirius landed on the ground and started to run beside him and Breakdown with her bag around her neck.

Sirius reached out and clawed Knock Out and he yelled at her, "Slag you to the pit, human! You scratched my paint!" Sirius ran over to Breakdown and jumped onto him. "GET OFF OF ME YOU SLAGGER!" Breakdown screamed and Sirius clawed the energon off of his roof. The Autobots looked at her in surprise that she could handle energon and was even doing so.

Sirius hopped off of Breakdown and he and Knock Out transformed and came at her. Sirius picked up the energon and flew into the sky. The Autobots transformed as Decepticon fliers came up. Sirius looked at them wide eyed and flew down low and then ran on the ground as missiles were shot at her and everyone opened their mouths in shock, she wasn't hit once.

Sirius balanced the energon cube on her back and looked back to see the Autobots behind Knock Out and Breakdown and the flier 'cons right above her. Sirius skidded to a stop and dropped the cube. Sirius flew into the sky, transformed into a human, activated energon blasters!, and shot some of the flier 'cons down with energon ammo with her bag still with her.

Sirius landed on the ground and was about to transform into a griffin when Knock Out grabbed her and she started to scream. The Autobots were surprised that the human had energon blasters and sped towards the 'cons.

Breakdown grabbed the cube and they transformed and sped away. Sirius transformed into a griffin and started to claw Knock Out's door and the 'bots saw as Sirius's paw stick out of it and then Knock Out's door fly off. Knock Out screamed in pain and Sirius jumped out and transformed back into a human with her bag and landed on her feet with one hand on the ground and slid back a little.

Sirius stood up and looked at Breakdown and Knock Out as they came towards her. Sirius then activated wheels from her feet and drove away! The Autobots were amazed as well as 'cons and Sirius sped around the 'bots feet and sped away towards Breakdown and Knock Out. She sped around their feet and they tried to grab her, but failed, and they all transformed and sped after her, she had the energon cube!

Sirius was in front of Knock Out and Breakdown and Sirius turned on _**Mr. Saxobeat**_ and started to sing and spin around and around in circle. She drove forward with the energon cube in one hand and her bag around her neck and one arm.

Sirius then started to sing and nod her head to the beat and lifted one leg in front of her and drove on one wheel while driving backwards and everyone sped forward, but she narrowed her eyes at them and sped faster! Everyone looked at her in awe and the flier 'cons shot the side of the canyon down. Sirius saw that the motorcycle Autobot made it and also saw her get blasted.

Sirius stopped and watched as the 'bot was surrounded by 'cons. Sirius saw an ambulance 'bot come out of a portal and sped over to him as she saw him fight the 'cons and Breakdown grabbed the cube. Sirius and the 'bot fought the 'cons and the female 'bot watched in amazement as Sirius fought the 'cons as well as the ambulance 'bot, who was surprisingly faster and stronger.

Sirius activated her energon swords and spun in the air and cut a 'con to pieces and the ambulance 'bot nodded at her in satisfaction. The 'bot watched the human and smiled and they fought back to back. Sirius dodged blaster fire and jumped into the air and kicked the 'con in the helm and his helm flew off.

Sirius rolled up her sleeve and the female 'bot and the ambulance 'bot saw that she had a key pad wired into her arm as Sirius finished singing _**Mr. saxobeat**_. Sirius started the song _**just dance**_ and started to roll around the 'cons feet. Sirius jumped into the air and the 'cons shot at her, but she pushed off of the 'con that she was in front of and that 'con was shot down.

She kept doing this and the Autobots got to the top of the cave in and saw that Sirius and the ambulance 'bot were fighting together. The 'bots then saw that Sirius was making the 'cons shoot each other and everyone except for Optimus laughed, Optimus just smiled, and they watched from the top of the cave in.

Sirius jumped over a 'con's helm and sped over to Breakdown and shot at him and jumped up onto his bed and grabbed the energon cube and sped back over to the 'bot that she was fighting with while rocking from one side to the other to the beat of the music. Sirius sat down the energon cube and charged.

All the rest of the 'cons shot at Sirius but she rolled out of the way of all the shots and shot at them and hit 7 out of 10 of them. Sirius started to sing with the song and all the 'bots watched her and the one 'bot kept fighting with her. Sirius jumped into the air and spun around and fired and hit 10 'cons with one shot each and they fell. All the Autobots dropped their jaws at her accuracy and skills.

Sirius and the 'bot stood back to back and charged. Sirius spun around and around the 'cons pedes and they watched her and shot at her and the 'bot offlined them for her, she was a good distraction. The 'bots looked at the ambulance 'bot in awe that he was fighting with a human. Sirius rode on her wheels backwards towards the 'bot and picked the energon cube back up.

The Autobots came over to Sirius and the 'bot and Sirius smiled up at them. Sirius saw that Knock out was 30 meters from her and set the cube down and drove over to him and the 'bots watched her. Knock Out didn't drive fast enough and Sirius shot him and he stopped. Sirius spun around him with her energon blades dragging across his paint and he screamed, "SLAG YOU TO THE PIT, HUMAN! YOU BROKE MY DOOR AND SCRATCHED MY PAINT!"

Sirius pulled away 9 minutes later while smiling and said, "Yah idiots got somethin' comin' tah yah if yah thinks yah can kidnaps me's. I will not be someone's target and I certainly won't be of use tah yah Mr. romance the idiot." Sirius shot near his tire and he sped off while complaining about his paintjob and door to Breakdown.

Sirius laughed while rolling back over to the Autobots backwards and picked up the energon cube and held it up to them. The 'bot that she was fighting with took it and nodded at her and she nodded back. A ground bridge opened and Sirius looked at the 'bot that she fought with and he motioned with his servo to roll in with them and she rolled in.

Kids ran up to certain 'bots and Sirius stayed behind the 'bot she fought with, she felt protection from him as well as the big blue and red 'bot. A young boy saw Sirius and waved. Sirius looked up at the 'bot that she was hiding behind.

He nodded and motioned with his servo for her to come from behind him. Sirius rolled over to the other side of his leg and out in front of him with her hands behind her back and the humans dropped their jaws.

A girl ran over to her and Sirius squeaked rolled back behind the 'bot and peered out from behind his leg and the 'bot chuckled, she was like a pet to him. The girl ran over to the other side of the 'bot's leg and Sirius rolled over to the blue and red 'bot, scared of the girl. The girl followed and Sirius peered up at the 2 'bots that she trusted and the 'bot she fought with motioned for her to come over to him and she sped over to him and he picked her up.

Sirius smiled down at the girl and the girl was about to shout, and Sirius jumped to the ground and roared at her while barring her naturally sharp teeth at her and landing gracefully on her wheels with _**just dance**_ playing once more. The girl ran away and Sirius laughed.

Sirius rolled up her sleeve and put on _**tick tock **_and started to roll around as if dancing with her hands behind her back. Everyone had seen the touch screen on her arm and was wondering why it was wired into her arm.

Sirius spun around on one wheel and everyone watched her. Sirius raced around the 'bot that she had fought with and he watched her, curious of her. Sirius wove in between his legs and everyone wondered why she did so. Sirius looked up at the 'bots and smiled then went back to driving around with her hands behind her back and would hop from one wheel to the other at times and would spin around fancy like.

Sirius saw the young boy and she smiled at him and drove around him and grabbed his hand and spun him around and around in circles and the boy laughed, then Sirius drove around the girl and the girl tried to catch her.

Sirius rolled around just fast enough to stay out of reach of the girl and drove backwards with her hands behind her back and she was leaning her face towards the girl and started to sing with the song to tease the girl.

The girl ran after her and jumped forward and Sirius leaned to the side while still driving backwards and turned around and stopped to watch what would happen to the girl. The girl flew past her and landed on her head with the rest of her body leaning against the wall.

Sirius snickered and rode around the base main room while singing and nodding her head to the beat and everyone laughed at the girl and how Sirius played around, as if their pet. "I always wanted that to happen to Miko."

The 'bot Sirius had fought with said while chuckling and Sirius smiled at everyone and spun around and around in donuts on one wheel. Sirius stopped and tossed her hair and kept singing and driving around. Sirius spun around the younger boy once more and he watched her and laughed.

Sirius high fived him and the girl tried to tackle her to the ground and Sirius picked the younger boy up and Miko landed face first right behind where the younger boy had been and Sirius sat him down in front of her and drove away from him and he fell over laughing at the girl and Sirius smirked and rolled around the 2 then over to the 'bots.

Sirius finished the song and started _**we are who we are **_and started to sing with the song and she deactivated her wheels and ran up the stairs with her feet hitting the ground at the time of the beat, jumped on the rail, jumped to a beam and swung herself up onto it and balanced on one wheel as she sang with her other leg up in front of her and moved back and forward on the beam.

Sirius spun around and jumped from one beam to the next, always swinging herself up or flipping in the air and landing on the beam, and Sirius smiled and spun around on the 9th beam and everyone watched her.

Sirius jumped off of the beam and landed on the stair rail and sped down it with one wheel on and the other leg in front of her and her hands behind her back and singing and nodding her head to the beat, ran off of the rail, spun in the air, landed on her wheels, and sped around the humans.

The girl and an older boy tried to capture her but she sped just fast enough in front of them while driving backwards and would swerve out of the way of something without even looking back to see if she was going to hit anything, she just knew it was there, and she kept singing and moving her head back and forward to the beat while leaning her head towards them.

Sirius kept teasing them and they looked at her mad and Sirius closed her eyes as she sped around and everyone looked at her, amazed. The 2 jumped at her and Sirius bent back and they flew over her head and she came back up and turned around to face the 2 who now had their heads on the floor and the rest of their body on the wall.

Sirius laughed and backed up around the room while saying, "And yah would think the girl would know not tah do that by now." Everyone laughed and Sirius sped over to the younger boy. Sirius spun around and lifted up the younger boy and put him on her shoulders and sped around, going 60 miles per hour. Raf laughed and Sirius sped past the humans and let Raf off and winked at him.

Sirius saw a black man with a suit and saw that he was angry and smiled evilly. She sped around him with her hands behind her back and he lunged at her, but she was just in front of him and he landed on his face and Sirius laughed.

The man, older boy, and girl came at her and she leapt into the air, spun around, landed on the ground, and roared at them. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Sirius, the griffin, in front of them. They ran in the opposite direction and Sirius transformed back up and laughed.

Sirius smiled and saw a computer system and ran up the stairs and rolled over to it. Sirius looked at the tech and knew what the symbols meant, she was part Cybertronian.

Sirius hopped down and jumped from one marking to another and started to type while smiling, everyone was amazed. It said, "Who are yah?" Sirius looked at everyone and jumped down, but was caught by the 'bot that she had fought with, the 'bot that she was fond of.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from Cybertron. I am Optimus Prime, and these are my team mates Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee. The humans are Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Agent Fowler." The red and blue 'bot said and Sirius nodded. Sirius felt a charge from the 'bot and he felt it from her.

"I am Sirius, Sirius Pax. I am an orphan and I have unique powahs as yah know of. I am part metal and technology, (Sirius showed everyone her metal spots and tech and they saw that it was Cybertronian metal and tech.), as yah can see, and I also have wires inside of me. I am searchin' for my fathah that I had never met, his name is Orion Pax. And I am part human and Cybertronian." Sirius said and everyone nodded.

Sirius looked up at Ratchet and saw that he had green optics and not blue like the rest and that he was smiling at her. "Why do yah have green optics and not blue?" Sirius asked and Ratchet said, "Synthetic energon inducement in my energon."

Sirius nodded and Ratchet asked, "You understood that?" Sirius nodded and said, "I need energon tah survive as well. That's why I kept grabbin' it from those othahs. After all, like I said, I'm part Cybertronian."

Sirius hopped out of his servo and turned on _**welcome to the club now **_and started to drive around. Everyone watched as Sirius drove around and Ratchet kept his gaze on her. Everyone looked at Ratchet and saw this and Optimus tried to get his attention, but failed, and everyone else tried, but failed as well.

Sirius looked at Ratchet and started to nod her head back and forward and sing with her hands behind her back and drive around and in between his legs. Ratchet tried to pick her up but she edged just out of reach and he tried again and again and Sirius soon had him driving behind her, trying to catch her, and Sirius laughed as she sped away from him, and he would drive after her.

Everyone laughed and Sirius just drove faster while laughing. Ratchet pulled in front of her and she put her hands on his roof and flipped over him and landed gracefully on her wheels and sped off, talented show off. Ratchet sped after her and Sirius drove backwards to tease him and restarted the song.

Ratchet grumbled and Sirius giggled and everyone tried to grab Sirius for Ratchet, but they failed, and she weaved in between their legs while going backwards and they kept trying, but soon quit. The 2 sped past the humans and they were only inches away from them.

Ratchet sped towards Sirius and transformed up and jumped towards her, but she leaned down as she sped backwards and her face was only 1 inch away from his and she winked at him, Sirius was only 1 inch of the ground.

Everyone's jaw dropped at how low she was to the ground and how close they were. Ratchet landed helm on the ground and the rest of his frame leaning against the wall and Sirius rolled up to the side of his helm, still singing and nodding her head to the beat of the music, and sat down by him.

The song restarted and Sirius said, "Yah think Ratchet would know not tah do that by now." Everyone laughed and Sirius smiled. Ratchet sighed and Sirius giggled and leaned against his helm as the song ended and restarted once again.

Ratchet flipped backwards and grabbed Sirius as he got up. Sirius laughed and continued to sing. Ratchet watched her and she rolled around in his servo while looking into his optics, smiling. Everyone watched Sirius, and without giving warning, she jumped out of Ratchet's servo and sped around the room and Ratchet once again chased after her.

Sirius's hair flew behind her and she laughed. Sirius sped faster and Ratchet sped just as fast. Sirius swerved in between legs and Ratchet swerved out of the way of them, but always got back behind Sirius.

Sirius turned around and was just in front of Ratchet's alt. mode and shook her head up and down to the beat of the music and sang, _**welcome to the club now**_ once more. Ratchet tried to edge forward so he could capture her, but she would always go as fast as him.

Sirius watched Ratchet's movements and made sure to copy them then smiled evilly. The song ended and restarted and Sirius leant towards Ratchet's alt. mode and kissed his hood. Everyone looked at her in shock, she had kissed Ratchet! Ratchet shivered and sped faster, wanting to catch Sirius so bad.

Sirius turned around as she pulled away and sped faster than what Ratchet was going and up to 139 miles per hour, and the 2 were just a blur. Sirius sped out the door and Ratchet followed her. Everyone followed the 2 and when they were outside saw that they were already a mile to 3 away.

They watched as Sirius sped around in the valley while singing and nodding her head to the music and Ratchet curse as he would miss catching her as he flipped over her and landed on his back and Sirius would laugh as Ratchet would transform and speed after her once more.

Everyone started to wonder why Ratchet was chasing after Sirius. Sirius lifted one leg in front of her and balanced on her one wheel as she sped 139 miles per hour and everyone opened their mouths in awe that she was that skilled.

Sirius sped towards the Autobots and Ratchet transformed and flipped over her and captured her as they were a mile away from the others and he transformed around her and sped away from the others who were wondering where they were going. Ratchet transformed up 5 minutes later and Sirius was about to speed away, but Ratchet caught her.

Sirius stared into Ratchet's optics and saw that he was staring into her eyes. Sirius smiled evilly and kissed him on the lips and Ratchet looked at her in surprise, then closed his optics as Sirius's were already closed.

Sirius pulled away and said, "That's what yah get when yah capture me's." Sirius then squirmed out of Ratchet's servo and sped away and he sped behind her. 'If that's how she wants to play then we'll play it that way, I don't mind one bit.' Ratchet thought evilly as he got a comm. link from Optimus saying that he and Sirius needed to come back to base.

He complied and sped up beside Sirius and said, "We need to go back to base, Optimus's orders." Sirius nodded and smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes and they sped back to base side by side as Ratchet thought about what had just happened in the 9 minutes they were away from base and smiled inwardly.

Sirius and Ratchet came in the base side by side and Optimus said, "Energon has been detected." Ratchet nodded and walked away for a minute and Sirius followed him and saw him overdose on the synthetic energon and got worried for him, she knew what could happen if someone overdosed on something.

They came back together, Ratchet not knowing that Sirius had seen him overdose, and Bumblebee beeped, "Why don't Sirius and Ratchet go instead of me this time?" Optimus nodded and Ratchet and Sirius went through the bridge, Sirius could understand 'Bee.

Sirius and Ratchet ran/drove beside each other as they went down the hill and said at the same time to Bulkhead and Arcee when they talked about the energon stream that was found, "Do you/yah always talk this much during/durin' these missions?"

Ratchet and Sirius ran/drove to the Decepticons and landed on one each and Ratchet said, "It's alright. I'm an emergency vehicle." "And I'm his assistant." Sirius said right after him, and they stabbed the 'cons that they had pinned down.

Ratchet and Sirius looked up as they pulled their swords out and saw that a 'con was climbing away from the battle and they climbed up after him. Ratchet picked up a rock and threw it at the 'con and it hit him on the top of the helm.

Ratchet and Sirius walked/drove up to him and asked him as Ratchet put a pede on the 'cons chassis to hold him down, "And where do you/yah think you're going/goin'?" "Just trying to get away from the Autobot stink."

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? Maybe we should pay him a visit and tell him." Ratchet said and Sirius giggled and the 'con replied, "Get melted wheel grinders!" "Melted?! Now there's a thought…" Ratchet said and activated his welder.

Ratchet continued. "Now I won't ask you a second time, where… is… Megatron?" Ratchet leaned forward and the 'con started to speak and Sirius watched as Ratchet started to melt the 'cons helm and he soon pulled away when the 'con said he didn't know anything else.

"Now was that so hard?" Ratchet asked and activated his sword but Sirius yelled, making the 'bots climb up the cliff to where they were, "Ratchet! No!" Ratchet looked down at Sirius and she said, "It's not right. Put your sword away and let the 'con go." Ratchet looked at her confused and she said again, just as the 'bots got up the cliff, "It's not right. Put your sword away and let the 'con go."

Ratchet looked away from her and was about to stab the 'con but she said gently, making Ratchet turn back to her, "Ratchet, I know yah overdosed on the synthetic energon. It's changed your thoughts, but this isn't right. Yah have tah put your sword away and let the 'con go. The synthetic energon might tell your systems different, but the right thing tah do is tah put your sword away and let the 'con go. Now do as I say, and put your sword away and let the 'con go."

Ratchet did as he was told and the 'con ran off. Ratchet turned his helm down, ashamed at his actions and not wanting to see Sirius, but she rolled under him so she could look into his optics and smiled at him as she gently touched his pede. Ratchet smiled back and shivered a little as Sirius touched his pede gently.

Sirius drove over to the 'bots with Ratchet walking beside her. "Ratchet, you did not follow protocol and I am assigning you to stay at base until your thoughts are right and the synthetic energon is out of your system."

"Optimus, I can handle him. Yah saw me deal with him right over there. I can handle him, really I can. Give him anothah chance. He'll listen tah me." Sirius said pleadingly as she rolled up to him and looked into his optics.

"My processor is made up, Sirius. Ratchet is to stay at base until the synthetic energon is out of his system." Sirius grumbled and rolled over to Ratchet and hugged his pede comfortingly, not wanting this to happen to her friend.

Ratchet bent down and gently pat her head and walked into the ground bridge with Sirius staying behind. Bulkhead was about to walk in, but Ratchet ran back through, picked up Bulkhead and threw him, and sped off with Sirius right beside him, she didn't want him to do anything life threatening.

Ratchet and Sirius sped into the energon cave and Ratchet transformed up and Sirius looked up at him and said, "Only use your swords if yah have too." Ratchet nodded knowingly that she was right and they walked/drove forward.

Ratchet and Sirius saw Breakdown and Sirius and Ratchet whistled and Breakdown looked over at them and said while smiling, "I was wondering when you 2 might show." Ratchet and Sirius looked at him while smiling and charged.

"You should have had a fresh energon deposit by now!" Megatron yelled at Knock Out and he replied, while cowering down a little to his master's anger, "We had a little run in with a new 'bot and a human that has energon blasters, energon swords, and wheels, just like us, well… the last part for some of us."

At that moment Breakdown walked in and fell as he moaned and said 'bot and human walked/rolled forward and said, "HUHAH!" "And there they are." Knock Out said and jumped behind the corner. "That new 'bot, is Optimus's medic, but I have never seen the human before."

"Oh no Megatron. I am your doctor of doom," Ratchet said unfinished and punched Megatron in the face plates, sending him flying into a wall. "and if you lay a servo on Sirius you will be in serious trouble." Ratchet finished and Sirius looked at him and raised an eye brow in question and he blushed and Sirius smiled at him romantically.

Ratchet ran towards Megatron and said, "For Cybertron!... aw, aw, aw!" Megatron had caught Ratchet's servo and twisted his arm a little too far to the outside to cause him to moan in pain. Sirius looked at Ratchet scared and charged at Megatron as he punched a hole in Ratchet's chassis.

"There is your sample doctor. Find out, what could cause Optimus's lap dog to go this way. Imagine what it could do for my troops." Sirius started to shoot at Megatron and he looked down at her. "Pest!" he said and tried to grab Sirius, but she swerved out of the way every time and Ratchet chuckled and said, "You'll never catch the darling." Sirius's spark fluttered at what he called her.

Megatron bent up and walked out of the room and Ratchet said out loud, "Optimus, Sirius, I've been a fool." "No yah haven't, Ratchet. and yah nevah will be one in my optics." Sirius said as she rested her head on Ratchet's helm and caressed it as Knock Out gathered a sample of the synthetic energon and Ratchet smiled at her words and actions.

"Cute." Knock Out said and Sirius growled at him, protective of her best friend, and threatened to come at him if he didn't shut up and pointed an energon sword at him and he went back to work. Sirius rested her head back on Ratchet's helm.

She continued to caress his helm and she kissed it once and Ratchet smiled at the action and put his servo to Sirius to keep her close to him. Sirius rested a hand on his servo as she caressed his helm with the other.

"Doctor to doctor I have to say, your contribution to the Decepticon cause will do us wonders, too bad you 2 won't be here to be able to see the results, which will happen in three, two, one…" Knock Out was saying with his saw coming towards Ratchet and Sirius's helm and head, but blaster fire was heard and he looked up.

"Scrap!" Knock Out said and Ratchet leaned up and knocked Knock Out's saw away and got up with effort. Sirius got up as well and started to fire at Knock Out and he grabbed Ratchet and Sirius quickly stopped, not wanting to hurt Ratchet.

Knock Out pushed Ratchet into a wall and was about to cut Ratchet's helm and grazed it, but Ratchet pushed him away and moved his helm as Knock Out pushed his saw towards his helm. Knock Out got his saw stuck in the rock and started to pull on it. Sirius gave Ratchet the synthetic energon and Knock Out laughed and asked sarcastically, "What? Are you going to drink it?"

Ratchet looked down at his wound that he was covering with his free servo then down at Sirius who was looking up at him and he shook his helm as he looked at the synthetic energon and said, "No. I'm going to destroy it, for Sirius." Ratchet threw the synthetic energon at the wall beside Knock Out and the container shattered.

"You idiot! Megatron will have my helm!" Knock Out said as he freed his saw and Sirius started to blast at him and rolled up to him, but he stomped his pede by her and she fell from the shockwave. Knock Out picked Sirius up and threw her at the wall. She screamed in pain as her body hit the wall.

Ratchet caught Sirius before she hit the ground with his free servo and scowled at Knock Out with his other servo covering his wound and held Sirius close to his chassis. He fell back because of too much energon loss and Sirius was still in his servo, out cold, with Ratchet's servo resting on his chassis.

Knock Out looked at them. "Like I said, cute. They would make a great couple." Knock Out looked up and saw the Autobots coming and transformed and sped away. The Autobots came over to Sirius and Ratchet and Optimus checked to see if Ratchet's spark was still pulsing and he then gently picked Sirius up and checked her spark.

Both were still there, but faint, and the 'bots carried the 2 through a ground bridge and got them into a berth and medical bed.

Sirius woke up and tried to lean up but she screamed in the pain, causing Ratchet to wake up and look over at her and started to lean up to check on her, not worrying about himself, but only her, he loved her.

Optimus walked up to Ratchet and gently pushed him down and said, "I will take care of her. As for you, you lost a lot of energon, good and bad. Sirius was right, she could handle you. She was the only thing that kept you from offlining for good, as I will explain later along with why Sirius is still online because of you. Now you need rest. We are just thankful that you and Sirius are ok and you 2 did lead us to a needed energon supply." Ratchet nodded and watched as Optimus turned towards Sirius, he was still worried for her.

"You kept Ratchet from more harm than what happened and we are grateful. I am sorry I didn't listen to you and know better that you _could_ control Ratchet, I apologize. (everyone looked at Optimus as he apologized to Sirius in shock). You hit the wall pretty hard and managed to fracture several bones, but no injuries to your organs."

Sirius nodded and accepted Optimus's apology and smiled as Optimus gently pushed her back down with his pointer servo digit and caressed her head with it, which she arched into the touch. Everyone stared at them.

Sirius looked over to Ratchet and smiled at him and he smiled back. Sirius turned her head back up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, but then felt comfort from someone and opened her eyes. "Optimus?" Sirius said and Optimus looked down at her, he hadn't left her side.

"Yes, Sirius?" he questioned and Sirius said, "I feel comfort from someone." Optimus smiled down at her and she felt happiness and said, "It's your feelin's that I'm feelin', isn't it?" Optimus looked down at her and nodded and said, "Your search for your father is over, little one. I am your father." Sirius looked at him and everyone had heard and stopped what they were doing and looked at him as well.

"Is what you are saying true, Optimus?" Ratchet asked and Optimus looked at him and nodded. Optimus carefully lifted Sirius up in his servos and said to her, "I would like to show you something." Sirius nodded as she carefully sat up, mindful that if she went too fast she would hurt her back again since it was fractured and she probably shouldn't sit up anyways.

Optimus walked out of the room and into his berth room. Sirius looked around at all the technology and smiled, she got her technology streak from her father. Optimus walked over to his berth and gently sat Sirius on the berth and she watched as her father walked over to a desk and brought out a folder. Sirius looked at Optimus curiously and he actually chuckled at her curiosity!

Optimus sat on the berth beside Sirius and she watched as he pulled out some pictures and she looked at them in awe. There was a picture of Optimus and her mother in his servo, Optimus's alt. mode and her mother sitting on top of his hood with his holoform sitting beside her and his arm around her shoulders.

Another one was of Optimus's holoform holding a child with her mother once again beside Optimus and they were in front of Optimus's alt. mode. Sirius looked up at Optimus and asked, "Who is that child, Daddy?"

Optimus smiled down at her and said, "You. I only saw you once, before I had to come back here. It was the day after you were born. It was hard for me to not tell you sooner, little one." Sirius looked up at him and the memory came back to her.

Sirius sat there a minute and looked at her father then said, "I remembah now. Thank yah for showin' me this, Daddy." Optimus smiled down at her and gently put the photos back in the folder and set them on the night stand by the berth and gently picked Sirius up and carried her back out to the main room.

Sirius curled up in Optimus's servo and went to sleep. Optimus walked into the main room and everyone looked at him. Ratchet leaned up and asked, "Is she alright?" Optimus nodded and showed, the now sleeping, Sirius to everyone and Ratchet smiled and laid back down on the medical berth, glad to know that the one he loved was alright.

Optimus looked down at Sirius and her eyes popped open and looked up at him. Optimus smiled and walked over to Ratchet, who looked at him, curious, and Sirius popped her head up out of Optimus's servo and yelled, "Ratchet!" and reached out to him as if she were a baby.

Optimus set Sirius down on Ratchet's chassis and she crawled up to his helm, since her legs were fractured, and hugged his helm while petting it. Ratchet chuckled and picked Sirius up and held her close to his chassis.

Sirius lay down on his chassis and Ratchet felt her breathing slow as she fell into recharge and he did too. Everyone looked at them and smiled, they were best friends and apparently Sirius wasn't afraid of Ratchet like everyone else was, except Optimus.

Sirius opened her eyes and saw that everyone was looking at her and Ratchet and she carefully crawled from under his servo and up to his helm. Sirius looked at him and saw that he was recharging peacefully and she carefully went down to the side of his helm and kissed his face plate.

Ratchet once again gently and carefully picked Sirius up and placed her back on his chassis and they fell into recharge and Sirius stayed put. Everyone looked at the two in shock that Sirius had kissed Ratchet once more and that Ratchet was being kind to a human other than Raf.

Sirius woke up and saw that she was in someone's servo and looked up at the 'bot. Ratchet was looking down at her and was smiling. "What?" Sirius asked and Ratchet chuckled, but didn't answer. Sirius shrugged and looked around.

Ratchet was leaning against the back of the medical berth that he was in and everyone was standing around as the humans played. Sirius rolled her eyes as she saw the humans play and turned back to Ratchet and smiled. Ratchet smiled back.

Sirius turned on, _**just dance**_ and Ratchet smiled, that song reminded him of the time he first met Sirius and fought with her. Sirius started to sing and everyone looked at Ratchet and Sirius and walked over to them. Sirius rested her back against Ratchet's chassis and felt his cooling system fans kick on. Sirius watched everyone and they smiled at her.

Sirius looked at her father and reached out to him and opened and closed her hands as if she were a baby, requesting to be picked up, and Optimus gently picked her up as she sang. Sirius smiled up at him and he smiled back. Everyone watched Sirius and she started to glow as well as Optimus and Ratchet.

(I recommend listening to the Transformers Prime Theme Song on .) Sirius lifted into the air and Optimus and Ratchet followed. Sirius started to glow even more and she lost control of her body. Ratchet and Optimus glowed more as well and their spark chambers opened and lashed out at each other and Sirius and I light came from Sirius and towards the 2 'bots.

Sirius was hit and her arms and legs flew out and her head faced up and she started screaming. Optimus, Sirius, and Ratchet spun around and around. The glow incased Sirius and no one could see what was going on, but could still hear screaming. Optimus and Ratchet landed on the ground and the glow around them stopped.

The glow moved down to the ground and faded. Everyone opened their mouths in amazement. Sirius was in front of everyone and was looking at everyone, afraid, and she was a Cybertronian that looked like Optimus! The glow died down and Sirius touched the ground and she fell, her legs unable to support her. Sirius looked up at everyone and fainted.

Sirius opened her optics and shook her helm. Sirius looked down at herself as she sat up but screamed and laid back down, but saw that she looked like Optimus. Everyone ran in and Sirius looked at them and closed her optics as she turned her helm back up. Ratchet came up to her and was going to check her vitals, but Sirius sat back up, carefully, and did it herself.

"How do you know how to check your vitals?" Arcee asked and Sirius looked at them and smiled her famous smile and everyone looked at her curiously. Sirius turned her helm down and closed her optics and started to glow. Sirius opened her optics and smiled down at the ground, everyone had their mouths opened in amazement.

Sirius went from looking like Optimus to looking like Ratchet! Sirius looked up at them and everyone saw that she had blue optics with a hint of purple! Sirius smiled at them and finished checking her vitals and laid back down.

Optimus approached Sirius and she watched his every movement and the others looked at her and Optimus concerned. Sirius sat up and Optimus sat down by her. "Why do your legs not work?"  
He asked.

Sirius replied, "They are fractured as my Cybertronian self as well as human self. They will heal at the same rate as my legs will when I am in human form." Optimus nodded and Sirius transformed into a human and he picked her up.

Optimus walked out to the main room and saw that June was there. Sirius cowered in Optimus's servo, but Optimus sent her comfort and she looked down at June. Optimus carefully sat Sirius on the medical bed and Sirius cocked her head to the side as she looked at June.

Everyone came in and the humans walked up the stairs as the 'bots came over. Sirius tried to figure the new human out and analyzed her. June looked at her with confusion and looked at Optimus, she had a crush on him.

Optimus just kept looking at Sirius. June looked back to Sirius and touched her leg and she growled at the pain and June. June took a step back and Sirius snickered. "She's hurt more than I thought." June said and Sirius looked back at June and cocked her head to the side once more.

"I'll have to take her to the hospital." June declared and Sirius's eyes grew wide and she tried to move away. "That will not be tolerated miss Darby." Optimus said and June looked at him.

"She is to remain here. We know that she has both of her legs broken, 2 fractured ribs, and her skull is fractured as well with some of her vertebra." Optimus said and June nodded and approached Sirius. Sirius growled lowly and June stopped.

Sirius snickered and let June approach her when Raf assured Sirius of her safety. Sirius watched as June carefully put her legs in casts and wrapped her head. When June was done Sirius growled and she backed away.

Sirius looked at Ratchet and he carefully picked her up and Sirius smiled and leaned against his chassis. "Is there something I'm not being told?" June asked and Optimus replied, "In due time you shall know." Sirius smiled at Optimus then Ratchet.

Everyone looked at Sirius and she smiled proudly. Optimus carefully took her and she smiled up at him. Optimus smiled back and June looked at them in surprise. "What's going on?" she asked and Ratchet chuckled and said, "As soon as the time comes you shall know, Nurse Darby."

Sirius smiled down at her and thought, 'Yah have a lot comin' your way.'


	2. revealed to June

Meet Sirius Pax 2

Revealed to June

It has been 9 months and June has been kept in the dark about Sirius for that time. During one of Sirius's rehabilitation sessions, Optimus decides to tell June who Sirius really is. Sirius confirms and June gets a wacky idea. Also Sirius and Ratchet are together still, but are busted. Who reveals them? How will beings react? What is June thinking? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius.

Sirius growled as she got up and walked to the tread mill. "You need to do this every 5 hours." June scolded and Sirius growled and started to walk on the tread mill. "But I don't need tah! I walk around base most of my day!" Sirius whined.

Ratchet and Optimus looked over at her from their conversation. "It is best you do what June asks of you, Sirius." Optimus said and Sirius sighed and kept walking. June watched as Sirius walked and after 20 minutes stopped her.

Sirius walked off and growled as she past June. 'Tries tah take my fathah from me and acts like she's my carriah and tells me what tah do! Well I'll show her!' Sirius thought as she growled. Optimus shook his helm and said quietly to Ratchet, "If she weren't kept a secret from June she could have fun and be a Cybertronian and work on gaining her strength that way." Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"Sirius, will you race with me?" Raf asked and Sirius smiled at him and nodded, she treated Raf like her twin. Sirius and Raf started to race and Sirius leaned forward and kept driving and Raf growled when Sirius beat him.

"No fair, you've been…" Sirius covered his mouth and pointed at June and Raf nodded and Sirius said, "I know anyways." Sirius and Raf continued to race and Optimus said to Ratchet, "I think it's time June knew."

Ratchet nodded, Sirius had told him that she wanted to be a Cybertronian, but since June was at base almost all the time she couldn't, June even stayed the nights! Ratchet just wanted Sirius to be happy. Sirius and Raf's game ended and Optimus called Sirius over. Sirius walked forward and Optimus said to June, "Now you shall know the secret we have kept from you."

Sirius smiled and said, "She can finally know!?" Optimus and Ratchet nodded and Sirius jumped in the air. Sirius smiled evilly at June and she looked back confused. Sirius quickly turned to the 'bots and humans that had come up and they were all snickering except for Optimus and Ratchet and June. "Sirius is my daughter and a Cybertronian." Optimus said and June's jaw dropped.

"How?" she asked and Sirius smiled and Optimus nodded. Sirius walked down the stairs and transformed to her Cybertronian self and smiled down at June. "Okay?" June uttered and everyone except for Ratchet, June, Optimus, and Sirius laughed. Sirius put her servo in her father's and leaned into his side and Optimus held her close.

'Okay? The Autobot I have a crush on has a daughter. If I can get Optimus to love me, Sirius would be my daughter! How could things get better?' June thought evilly and lightly smiled. Sirius saw the smile and thought, 'Watch out June, I know yah like my fathah, so don't get any ideas.' "Could I talk to you alone, Optimus?" June asked and Sirius lowly growled.

Optimus let Sirius go and picked June up and walked to the med-bay. "I'm goin' tah train. I feel like hurtin' somethin' right now." Sirius growled and walked to the training room. Sirius growled as she turned on the training system. Sirius walked to the middle of the training room and didn't notice Optimus and June come in with Ratchet leading them.

June was about to tell Sirius not to train, but Optimus shook his helm. Optimus and Ratchet sat down with June in Optimus's servo. Sirius growled and transformed to a human as the holoforms appeared. Sirius roared and growled loudly, "Stupid humans think they can take anythin' from me, well they can't!" Ratchet, June, and Optimus looked at each other and looked back to Sirius.

Sirius growled as the holoforms charged. Sirius transformed to a griffin and cut through 3 'cons, right through their sparks. Sirius pushed off of a wall and cut 7 helms off and landed on the ground and growled under her breath, "June will pay!"

Ratchet and Optimus looked at June and she shrugged innocently, but she knew what she meant. Sirius growled at the last 5 'cons and charged as _**double trouble**_ played.

Sirius transformed and ran up a wall and activated her energon swords and cut off 2 helms. Sirius activated her wheels and drove forward and activated her blasters and shot down Starscream and Dreadwing easy. Sirius looked at Megatron and growled. "She's more skilled than Arcee." Ratchet complimented quietly and Optimus nodded.

Sirius growled and transformed to her semi bipedal mode. June watched in amazement. Sirius started to punch Megatron repeatedly and growled as she let her anger out and _**oy oy oy**_ played, "June thinks she can just waltz in and take over everythin' and everyone… well she's got anothah thing comin'! She thinks she can come in and boss me around like she's my carriah… ha! She'll nevah do so agains!"

Sirius spun in the air and kicked Megatron in the chassis and he flew back and hit a wall and offlined then vanished. Sirius growled and walked out the door while clenching her fists without seeing the 3 and they walked after her. Sirius walked into Optimus's and her berth room and Optimus sat June down and walked in as Ratchet and June waited outside.

"Sirius, what is wrong? I saw you fighting." Optimus said and Sirius looked up and growled, "June thinks she's my carriah. She's not. I've seen the way she looks at yah, I'm not blind. She wants tah take yah away from me." Optimus sat next to her and rubbed her back gently and said, "She will never take me away from you." "What if she tries tah get rid of me, make me blind tah yah?" Sirius asked.

"She won't, I promise you that. You're my sparkling, I will never turn from my child." Optimus said and Sirius nodded knowingly. Sirius looked up at Optimus and said as she leaned into his side, "I don't want yah tah leave me evah." Optimus wrapped his arm around her and said, "I will not leave you." Sirius closed her optics and soon fell asleep.

Optimus chuckled and gently lay Sirius's helm from his lap to the berth. Optimus kissed the top of her helm and whispered, "You will never loose me to anyone. You will always be first to my spark." Optimus stood up and walked out. Optimus looked at Ratchet then down at June. Optimus walked off and Ratchet walked off after him.

"Is everything alright?" Ratchet asked and Optimus nodded and looked to see if June was close by, she wasn't. "Sirius believes June is trying to take me away from her. I told her it would never happen." Optimus said and Ratchet looked astonished. Optimus nodded as June came in and she asked while smiling at Optimus, making him want to growl, "So, what was all that bicker about me in the training room?"

Optimus and Ratchet kept quiet and just walked separate ways as Optimus growled under his breath at how June was acting about Sirius. 'If that girl tries to ruin my chances with Optimus she'll be in big trouble.' June thought and carefully walked to Optimus's berth room to do some 'work'.

June walked in and climbed up the latter that had been installed for Sirius and carefully walked to Sirius. June smiled and started her work. When she was finished 3 minutes later she pulled away and slid down the latter and walked out.

Sirius woke up and swung her legs over the berth. She stood up and screamed as she fell. Sirius shook her helm as pounding was heard. Optimus and the others ran in and Sirius moaned as she held her helm. Sirius grabbed the side of the berth and moved her legs, but they didn't move! Sirius looked at everyone and tried to get up again, but failed.

"I must be imaginin' this." Sirius said and tried to get up again, but failed. "What's wrong with her?" June asked and Sirius heard a little bit of satisfaction. Sirius turned her helm sharply at June and growled as she tried to get up again, without satisfaction, "Yah did this tah me!" "My mother wouldn't do a thing like this!" Jack shot back.

Sirius growled and transformed to her human self and screamed, her legs were broken, again. "Then how do yah explain this?!" Sirius screamed and Optimus quickly walked forward. Optimus picked Sirius up and June said, "I guess I'll have to rewrap your le…" "NEVAH!" Sirius screamed and cowered in Optimus's servo.

"Yah sick woman, a beast! Yah just want my sire for yourself, yah don't care about me! Yah think that if I'm injured yah will be able tah get tah my sire, well yah won't! He won't allow it!" Sirius screamed and started to cry. Sirius started to glow at her legs where they were wounded and when the glow died down she was fixed.

"Why would my mother want Optimus?!" Jack shot at Sirius and she growled and sneered, "Evah seen the way she looks at him? The way she acts when he's around? Evah notice that when she's not helpin' me she's lookin' at my sire, mainly his servos and waist? I do, havin' all the free time."

Jack's eyes widened in knowing and looked at his mom with his jaw dropped. June scoffed and asked, "Who are you going to believe, a half breed or your mother?" Ratchet growled and quickly and gently took Sirius as she jumped out of Optimus's servo to hurt June. He started to rub her back and she cried into his chassis, Optimus growled too.

June scoffed and scolded Ratchet, "You need to keep your pet on a leash." Sirius wailed and cried more and hit her fist on Ratchet's chassis once. Optimus growled, "June, you need to leave the base until further notice." June smiled and said, "Anything for you, Optimus."

Sirius moaned at her words and hit her head repeatedly on Ratchet's servo. "I. TOLD. YAH!" Sirius exclaimed as she kept hitting her head and crying and June walked out while chuckling, but stopped and said, "And I know your love secret, Sirius." Sirius growled and still banged her head as she said, "Can I step on her in my Cybertronian self?!" June then quickly walked out.

Ratchet stopped her from hitting her head again and she growled and said, "It actually felt good tah hit my helm on somethin'." Sirius leaned against Ratchet's servo and lowly growled. Jack spoke up. "You can't squish my mother!" "I sure would love tah!" Sirius shot back and put her head to her knees and started to cry again.

Optimus carefully took her and walked out. Everyone walked out of his berth room and went on their way, but Ratchet kept his optics on Sirius and Optimus. With his and Sirius's relationship on the line Ratchet didn't know what would happen.

June called Jack and said, "Jack, tell everyone that Sirius is in love with Ratchet and that Ratchet is in love with Sirius, because it's true." "How do you know?" Jack said with a little bit of agitation. "Because I saw them kissing." Jack hung up with his jaw dropped.

Jack walked into the main room and everyone looked at him. "Mom said that Ratchet and Sirius are in love with each other." Jack said plainly as he dropped his phone and Sirius growled, "I'll rip her tah pieces!" Sirius hopped out of Optimus's servo and Ratchet caught her and said, "Easy there." Sirius growled and struggled to get out of Ratchet's grasp.

Sirius lashed out with her feet and growled as she hit Ratchet's servo with her fists, clearly in rage, which she never was. Sirius tried to pull herself out of Ratchet's grasp, but it was no use. Sirius stopped and took deep breathes and put her head on her fist to prop it up. Everyone was staring at them and Sirius growled.

Ratchet sat her on his desk so she couldn't hurt anyone. Sirius walked over to the wall and kicked it. Sirius glared at the wall as if it was glaring back and growled at it. Sirius punched the wall and it cracked. Everyone looked at her and she growled at them.

Sirius turned back to the wall and growled at it again then punched it again. It split from the crack. Sirius was about to punch it again, but Ratchet pulled her from it. Sirius fought against him and said, "Let me go, Ratchet! I want tah hurt somethin'! Mainly June!"

Ratchet growled at her and she crossed her arms and growled. Ratchet handed her to Optimus and she sat in his servo and pouted. "What do you mean, Jack?" Arcee asked as she looked at him and Jack said as he picked up his phone, "Mom called and said to tell you all that Ratchet and Sirius were in love with each other and…"

Jack stopped and everyone looked at him and he pointed at Sirius. Optimus looked down at her and saw she was about to get ready to rip Jack to shreds and wrapped his servo around her to where she couldn't get out. Jack continued. "I asked her how she knew and she said that she had saw them kissing." Everyone looked at Ratchet and he had on a poker face.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and narrowed his optics and Ratchet's cool broke. He looked down and shuffled his pedes with his servos behind his back. Sirius slipped through Optimus's servo digits and hopped to the ground and ran at Jack with her hands outstretched to grab him.

Jack screamed and ran in the opposite direction and Sirius roared and ran after him. Ratchet picked Sirius up as she was about to catch Jack and held her to his chassis and growled at everyone. Ratchet sidestepped everyone as he glared at them and growled and walked out of the room with Sirius in his servo.

Everyone looked at Optimus and he stared back. Everyone started to walk after them, but June drove in right at that time. "So… what I tell you?" June said and Optimus growled at her. "You were right." Jack replied and June nodded.

"You shouldn't have given her the satisfaction, Jack." Raf said and pointed at Optimus. Jack gulped when he saw Optimus's face plates. Optimus was fuming and he growled, "Better than having someone trying to take me away from my sparkling." Optimus stomped out and June asked innocently, "What did I do?"

Ratchet and Sirius were sitting on Ratchet's berth and kissing with Ratchet overpowering Sirius when a knock was heard on the door. Ratchet and Sirius pulled away and looked at the door and looked back at each other. Ratchet stood up and answered the door and allowed Optimus to walk in. Sirius gulped as she watched Optimus walk up to her.

Ratchet was about to leave when Optimus turned to him and said, "This is something you must hear as well." Ratchet nodded obediently and walked over to him and Sirius. "Do not hide things from me. I respect your decisions for each other, but I do not like the fact that you hid this from me. Promise me you two won't do it again." Optimus said and Ratchet and Sirius nodded quickly.

Optimus patted Sirius's helm and walked out. Sirius and Ratchet looked at each other and Ratchet quickly attacked Sirius.

Optimus walked to his berth room to see June standing outside of the door. Optimus growled and ignored her as he walked in. He saw June walk in after him. Optimus sat down on the berth and pulled his pedes up on the berth and lay down.

June climbed up the latter and up to Optimus and walked to his helm. Optimus didn't see her. June kissed his helm and he shot up. Optimus looked down at June and quickly got up and walked out. June smiled and followed him, she was a determined slagger.

Optimus looked out of the corner of his optic and saw June following him and growled. Optimus carefully picked Jack up without warning and he looked up at him. "Hey Optimus." Jack said and Optimus walked back into his berth room, June being locked out. Optimus sat Jack on the berth and Jack looked up at him.

Optimus felt like he did the time he told Sirius that she was his sparkling. Optimus grabbed a folder and Jack gave him a confused look. Optimus looked down at him with nothing in his optics. "I failed to mention to Sirius that she had a brother, an older brother." "And you're telling me this why?" Jack asked.

Optimus pulled pictures out of the folder, it was the same folder that he had shown Sirius, but they were different pictures. "What are these?" Jack asked and Optimus showed the pictures to him. Jack stared. There were 3 pictures. One of him when he was little and in a man's arms with him standing by a woman in front of a semi that looked like Optimus.

The next was of him when he was 4 and holding a baby girl with the man and woman on either side of him and Optimus's alt. mode behind them. The last was of a 2 year old girl, the woman, and Jack when he was 6. Jack looked at Optimus confused and Optimus put the pictures away and stood up. "What does that mean?"

"June is not your real mother, Jack. Sirius's mother was. You are Sirius's older brother." Optimus stated as he paced around the room with his servos behind his back. Jack watched as Optimus paced back and forward. "So you know who my father was?" Jack questioned after and while and Optimus looked at him and nodded. "Who?" Jack questioned, he thought Sirius had a different father than him.

Optimus stared at him. Jack got an uneasy feeling and repositioned himself, waiting for the answer. Optimus just looked into Jack's eyes. Jack looked back. Optimus's optics dilated and Jack lurched back. "How?" Jack asked. Optimus walked forward and Jack looked up at him, Optimus's frame blocking the light. "Just the same with Sirius." Optimus stated and picked Jack up.

Jack stared up at Optimus. Optimus walked out and to the main room. Jack and Optimus saw everyone in the main room, including Ratchet and Sirius, who were smiling at Optimus like fools and he smiled and shook his helm. They smiled wider. Everyone watched Optimus and Jack. "I failed to mention to you Sirius, that you had an older brother." Optimus said.

Sirius cocked her helm. Everyone saw June get antsy. Optimus put Jack down on the platform and June started to walk to Jack. June got to Jack's side and Jack stepped to the side. "Now you're avoiding me?" June asked and Jack stepped further away. Sirius's optics dilated and June started to walk towards Jack. Sirius growled and picked Jack up as June grabbed Jack's arm harshly.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BROTHAH." Sirius growled as she held Jack and hid him. Sirius walked to Optimus and stood by him with Jack in her servo. "Lies." June said. "Now may I squish her, Jack?" Sirius questioned and Jack said, "She's not my mother, Artemisia was." June ran down the stairs as Sirius walked towards her. June hopped in her car and drove off and Sirius growled.

Sirius looked around and picked up the lob ball and lobbed it after setting Jack down. It hit the wall and stayed lodged in it. Sirius growled and looked around. There was nothing but equipment and her friends. Sirius growled and punched a wall and it split. Ratchet and Optimus walked up to her and barely held her back. Sirius tried to pull away and her optics glowed purple.

Ratchet and Optimus drug her down the hall as Bulk' took Jack to keep him from running after them. Everyone looked at each other then back at Optimus, Ratchet, and Sirius. Ratchet and Optimus drug Sirius into her berth room and forced her to sit down on the berth. "Sirius, calm down." Optimus said and Ratchet stated right after, "Do you want the sparklings to be harmed?"

Sirius quickly stopped and looked at them both. Sirius then started to cry. Optimus cradled her in his arms and said, "Hush, it's alright." "No, it's not. June shouldn't have evah met us. She just hurts me, controls me, she even took my brothah that I forgot about away from me. I don't want tah see her 'til her mind is set straight." Sirius replied as she wiped her tears away.

Sirius looked at Optimus and said after she calmed down, "Me and Ratchet are goin' tah have sparklin's, Daddy. Are yah happy?" Optimus held her close and said, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius smiled and hugged her father.

Ratchet smiled. Sirius then lunged and Ratchet and hugged him. Ratchet laughed and pulled her closer. Optimus smiled at them. "And you'll be good creators." Optimus said and Ratchet and Sirius looked at him and smiled.

"Could I sleep in Ratchet's room?" Sirius asked and Optimus said, "Why are you asking me?" Sirius's optics beamed and she latched onto Optimus. "Thank yah sire." Sirius whispered. Optimus chuckled and said, "Easy now, you have sparklings on the way." Sirius remembered that and smiled as she pulled away and said, "Oh yeah."

Ratchet and Optimus laughed and Sirius smiled sheepishly.


End file.
